


Birthday Bash

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @mrs-celestial-dragneel-redfox23 Hi guys! Its been a while that ve reblogged but i have been reading what you post. Could i possibly get a one shot where the guys forget its my birthday today and chuck and amara appear to yell at them when they realize what they did wrong they throw a small party? I turn 18 today! 😁😁. You guys are awesome keep up the amazing work! ❤️





	Birthday Bash

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @mrs-celestial-dragneel-redfox23 Hi guys! Its been a while that ve reblogged but i have been reading what you post. Could i possibly get a one shot where the guys forget its my birthday today and chuck and amara appear to yell at them when they realize what they did wrong they throw a small party? I turn 18 today! 😁😁. You guys are awesome keep up the amazing work! ❤️

The birthdays that seemed to be the biggest deal were your first, your 13th, 16th, 18th, and 21st. It just so happened that one of those birthdays was approaching you- fast. Okay, okay, you were turning 18 the next day. And you were excited! Yeah, you understood that being a legal adult has it’s downsides, but you’d finally be an **_ADULT_**!

All day, neither boy mentioned your approaching entry into adulthood, so you hoped that meant they had something planned.

You’d all but skipped to bed that night, leaving Sam and Dean wondering what the hell you had taken. You were never that perky.

Shaking if off, Dean went back to watching some Western movie while Sam looked up cases. “Really?” Came Chuck’s voice, making Dean jump.

“What the hell?!” He gasped, glaring at Chuck and Amara.

She raised an eyebrow, arms crossed over her chest. “Do you realize what tomorrow is?”

Dean shrugged. “Thursday…?” He guessed.

“Really?” Her gaze went to Chuck. “You couldn’t give them a bit more intelligence?” Amara glanced at Chuck with a slightly bored look. Sighing, she looked back towards Dean. “Tomorrow is an important day for Y/N. She turns 18.”

“Oh…shit…” Sam groaned, letting his head fall back. “I completely forgot.”

Amara rolled her eyes at him. “And you call yourself her friends.”

“So, we’re throw her a party!” Dean grinned. Yeah, he felt like shit for forgetting, but that didn’t mean he’d sit there and wallow in it. “Sam! You’re on snacks and food. I’ll get her favorite drinks. CAS!” He called out.

“Yes, Dean?” Cas sighed, wondering what sounded so urgent.

“Bring all Y/N’s friend’s here. Her birthday is tomorrow, and we’re throwing her a bit of a party.” He said as he got up.

* * *

The bunker was too quiet the next morning when you got up. Normally, you could hear something, but it was as if a silence took over. Even the usual smell of fresh coffee was missing. Worried, you hurried out of bed, and through the halls. Nothing.

Pulling out your phone, you texted Sam.

_Sam?! Where are you two?_

It was only a few minutes later when he replied.

_Supply run, and then we have a hunt. We’ll be back in a bit._

Your heart sank. Maybe they had forgotten. Knowing there was nothing you could do about it, you decided to treat yourself.

After a long hot shower, you did your make up, brushed your hair, and pulled on one of your favorite fall outfits. You figured you’d get a text from them later when they got home, but it wasn’t like they could get mad. They had done the same thing to you!

Grabbing your purse and phone, you moved through the bunker, trying to push the hurt down. It was just a birthday, after all. Your gaze was down on your phone when you were greeted with a loud ‘SURPRISE!’

You jumped, clutching your chest. “Holy shit.” You chuckled.

“Happy birthday, kiddo.” Dean smirked, pulling you close by putting his arm around your shoulders. “We’ve got Chuck, Sam, Amara, Cas, Cro–who invited Crowley?”

Crowley smirked. “A little birdy told me it was someone’s birthday. Couldn’t at least stop by to see my favorite little hunter.” He chuckled, moving forward and handing you a bottle of wine. “Plus, it’s always nice to make Dean make that face.”

You laughed. “Thank you, guys…” You grinned.


End file.
